


High Tension

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020), Mrs. America (FX Hulu), Mrs. America - All Media Types, Mrs. America - Miniseries
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Strong Female Characters, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: With her husband gone on a business retreat, Phyllis Schlafly has a hard time being alone. She rings up Alice one night for both emotional and spousal support.
Relationships: Phyllis Schlafly/Alice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	High Tension

Alice found Phyllis pacing back and forth in a light colored purple night gown with long-sleeved cuffs and a high neck collar. The Illinois mother of six had her hands flying up; adjusting the plastic sheet protectively covering the metal bobby-pins clipped to the back of her blonde head. Even in bed, Phyllis Schlafly wore the same high-bun hairstyle America grew to loathe. She seemed paranoid to Alice, who received a phone call from her to come over soon as possible.

“I’m here,” she coaxed, her voice breathy soft. She walked further into the Schlaflys’ bedroom and had set her blue pocketbook down on a chair by the dresser. 

“I thought having a night without Fred would be easy,” Phyllis began. “It’s not. I can’t sleep alone. Not tonight.”

“Would you like me to stay? Until you fall asleep?” Alice suggested. 

“If you don’t mind,” Phyllis spoke weakly. She had a pink acrylic nail in her mouth and pulled it out as soon as she realized what she was doing. 

“I don’t mind. Maybe you should try laying down?” Alice carefully took hold of Phyllis by the shoulders and started steering her toward the place where she and Fred made love countless of times.

“No, no, not there,” Phyllis squawked, shaking her head. Alice was gently shushing the woman. She looked up at her and could see how vulnerable she appeared.

“Has anyone told you it’s okay to let go? Release all that high tension you’ve build up?”

Phyllis looked back at Alice, sharply.

“High tension?”

“You work like a steam engine, every day and night. It must be exhausting.”

Phyllis tried to smile, but the side of her face twitched and that’s when Alice leaned up on her toes and kissed the corner of her mouth. All the muscles in Phyllis’s body soon relaxed. Under the lamp lighting, Alice looked beautiful.

“Feeling better?”

“Surprisingly so.” 

Phyllis’s face had lit up with sudden relief and recognition.


End file.
